Finding Myself
by Noxlupis Lamiamedicus
Summary: Alex Wolf turns to a family of dragons in her time of need. She still can't concentrate though. What happens when she meets a handsome stanger heading to the same place? Well, let's just say, it pays to wait and wonder.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Second story for Alex Wolf, but this one will only feature Danny and the others in passing; she's actually going to New York City, on a sort of vacation, so she'll be alone basically. Most of it will be mentioned in this chapter, so...you know...let's just get this started. **

Alex's POV

I was off to New York City, after rereading my mom's diary. My sixteenth birthday was a week away, and my mom wasn't going to be around to celebrate it. But, according to Grandmammy, I'm supposed to be some sort of dragon when I reach the age of sixteen. I heard tale of a family of dragon's in the NYC, and it might be a good idea to try and learn from them.

I had taken the Spector Speeder that Danny had been so kind to offer when I first told him I needed to go. It being summer, I don't think that my aunt and uncle will actually care, and Danny can always cover for me.

I had driven for several hours, keeping to the cloud bank so as to not startle anybody. I hadn't seen a sign of David, which would've been nice, as least then I'd know he's safe.

I sighed under the night sky as I layed down to rest. The woods hummed with life. Cricking cincadas, howling wolves, the bantering bays of deer and other herbivors. It was actually soothing. A song for the weary, my mom used to say.

Mom...haven't thought much about her lately. Her and Erik both lost to me a year and a half ago. It's so hard to believe that, it's only been a year and a half.

The night song to my right cut off suddenly, and I jumped to my feet to greet whatever danger might come my way. But what I saw was only a puppy, a wagging, slobbering puppy. He was black, looked to be of wolf origin. He had blue eyes and a kind of messy smile plastered on his face.

"Hey there little one," I cooed lightly. The pup wagged his tail and barked. "Name's Fang," Someone said behind me. I whirled around to find Clockwork, standing in the middle of the clearing. Or, more like floating. "Hey Clockwork," I smiled and petted little Fang. "He has found you, he has no mother, no father, no pack. Most important, he has a physic link directly to you. Treat him well child." Just like that, the ghost had gone and I was stuck with an orphaned wolf pup named Fang.

**So, whatcha think? I think I did pretty well for this first chapter, and hopefully it'll be a good story when I get it up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long, Morganville Vampires or any other show reference I might put in here, sadly...**

**Okay, review so that I can make it better xD Chao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo, I know in Finding Myself I mention Alex being in Amity, but that was a week or so after her father came to town so, you know haha. Sorry if any of y'all reading that got confused. So, now that school has started, it's going to get busy. Especially now that I'm taking a college class, haha. **

**Alright, let's get this over with...**

Alex's POV

I woke up early the next morning, Fang was sleeping on my chest, curled tightly in a ball. The morning sun blazed overhead, making the sleeping bag hot and sweaty. I carefully grabbed Fang and moved him off me. The wolf pup stared at me sleepily as I got up, stretching out aching muscles and bones.

Birds whistled and sang in the high branches of trees I couldn't name. They flitted from one tree to another, only visible for a moment. Fang barked and growled at a squirell passing in front of us, about ten feet away. It turned towards him and shook his little hand at us before bounding away and crawling up the nearest tree.

"Come on boy," I whistled, holding out both arms and catching the pup. Fang barked happily and licked my face. His tail wagged a mile a minute. I laughed and kissed his nose, making him yip.

I gathered all my things from my little camp-out and stored them in the Spector Speeder. I wasn't far out from New York City, it would only take a little over an hour to get into the city. The question is, how do I find this dragon family when I get there? I suppose it'll be just luck if I do.

Adrian Blackwood's POV

I was doing my regular patrolling when I noticed the girl in the clearing. She looked like she was getting ready to take off. A wolf pup, pure black, barked and yipped at her feet.

I hovered a moment, staring at her. I was hidden amoung clouds, my silver scales being a gift in that moment. But if the girl was to look up, and the sun was to hit me wrong, she'd be able to make out my dark blue wings.

I don't really know what I should do about the strange girl in the woods. Gramps, my trainer, had told me to patrol and report anything unusual. Would a girl with a weird vehicle and a yipping wolf pup count as unusual? Maybe Jake should be checking this out. He knows more about unusual stuff than I do, I've only been training for two weeks.

I pulled out the cell phone I kept on a chain around my neck and dialed Jake Long's number, hoping he'd be up at this hour.

Jake Long's POV

I groaned as my cell phone rang, rolling over in my bed to face it. When I checked the caller-ID, I woke up immediately. It was Adrian, a trainee Gramps had taken in this summer.

"Yeah man?" I answered, yawning to myself. "Hey, can you come out here? I'm on the outer edge of the city." The odd trainee answered, sounding slightly unsure of himself. "Man, dawg, you woke me up to check on something?" I groaned, rolling back and staring at the ceiling. "Well, Gramps said to report anything unusual, let me ask you if seeing a girl about sixteen travelling with a weird vehicle and a wolf pup is unusual." Great, now Adrian was pissed.

"Right, I'll be out there in a few minutes." I hit the end call button and got up, yawning again. Downstairs, I could hear my family eating breakfast. My father, the king of dorks, made some sort of joke and my mother laughed. I heard no sign of Haley though, my bratty younger sister.

I shrugged at that and moved to the bathroom to start a shower.

Alex's POV

Fang stood at the window, staring out at the blue sky as we hovered further into the air. He was content, and excited. The little pup was starting to grow on me. He wagged his tail and turned around to look at me. His cute little blue eyes showed curiousity. I couldn't imagine what he'd look like when he grew up.

A flash of dark blue caught my attention as I made course for New York City. Then a flash of red that didn't belong in the sky passed in front of my windshield. It was here then gone, and I waited another ten minutes before deciding that I imagined the whole thing.

**Soo? How'd I do? Adrian is one of my new characters, someone I imagined a while back, and wanted to put him into my stories you know? I've always wanted a wolf :) I wish I had one...sigh...lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, somebody reviewed! :D Made my whole day better lol. I got to go work concession stand for our first home football game, and I'm actually not sad about it. I honestly can't wait to get out of my house. We play against a neighboring team called the Bobcats I believe. I went to the volleyball games last night, saw our girls get whipped by Bushland, as usual. It was interesting, watching those seventh graders...anyway, I'm rambling. I'm going to reply to this review and then get started with the chapter.**

**Actiongirl101: Thanks, and I feel too XD Poor Alex's...**

Alex's POV

I stopped the Spector Speeder mid-air when I saw my first full glimse of it. It was a red dragon, thin and agile. His mouth was open and the claws were out. For some reason, he had a head of hair, black hair with green tips at that. There was another one, I could tell by the look this one gave over the Spector Speeder. Obviously this one was too coward enough to show himself.

I sighed and pressed a few buttons. A speaker popped out on top of the vehicle and a microphone appeared on the dash. "Hello?" I asked it, looking strait at the dragon. "Yo? What is this?" The dragon did a lap around it before looking back at me. "It's called a Spector Speeder, my uncle made it." I told him. "Well, you're flying a no fly-zone dawg. Imma need you to land." I shrugged and propelled downward, landing on a cave ledge.

Fang jumped out and started sniffing about, racing around faster than any pup I'd ever met. The red dragon landed and stared at the pup, looking a bit weirded out. I heard another pair of wings and looked around until I found the source. A silver scaled, blue winged dragon with dark blue spikes hovered nearby, staring at me.

"So, can y'all give me the information I'm looking for?" I asked them, glancing back at Fang a moment. "Y'all?" The silver dragon asked, finally landing next to the red one. Compared to the red one, the silver one appeared more bulky, less likely to stay in the air. "Yea, you got something against that?" I asked him, feeling a little bit annoyed. "Nah, just sounds like you're from where I'm from." He did have a slight Texas accent.

"What information you talking about girl?" The red dragon asked, shooting a secret look at the silver one. "The family of dragons? I needed to find them." Both looked taken aback. Then, after a slight hesitation and a look, they changed to human forms. "I'm Jake by the way," the once red dragon introduced himself, tugging his jacket a bit. He had the same black hair with green tips in his human form. He was asian, which happened to be the first thing I noticed, he was also shorter than the other boy standing next to him. They both appeared about sixteen.

"I'm Adrian Blackwood," the blonde haired, gray-eyed boy said, smiling with perfect white teeth. He was pretty cute, with dimples in both cheeks. He was also taller than me.

"Well, hello y'all, I'm Alex Wolf," I returned the name and smiled back at them. "So, why are you looking for my family yo?" Jake asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Uh, can I talk to the head dragon? I'm not trying to undermine you, but what I got to say isn't something I'd like to say out loud. Maybe your head dragon will tell you, but I don't really wanna say it," I looked down at the ground just as Fang came running back, his tail wagging and his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Jake seemed to consider that, looking off into the distance. Adrian watched him a moment before stepping closer to me. Fang barked a warning, glaring at Adrian. Adrian put his hands up and glanced uneasily at the little wolf pup. Fang barked out a laugh and went staight to Adrian, like he already knew who he was. Adrian stared at Fang, just as surprised as I was.

"Alright, let's go," Jake suddenly cut in. "Adrian, ride with Alex here and give her directions to my house, Fu Dog called, I got something to take care of." Adrian nodded and we watched the red dragon fly away.

"I'm ready if you are," I told Adrian, walking to the Spector Speeder. "Let's go, I'm sure you'll just love Gramps." He smiled again, and suddenly, we were friends. Usually, I have trouble with making friends, but here a new one was. How odd this world was.

**Sorry if these are short, I don't have much time to write at these moments. So please, bare with me. Please. **

**Okay, Review, or Fang might go after you, I know how he is XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, creativeness is actually flowing XD **

**Actiongirl101: Saying yo too much? Okay :D haha, and I read about Sparky lol, he sounds so cool!**

Adrian's POV

The Spector Speeder, as Alex called it, was high-tech. There were so many buttons and different features it gave me a headache to think about it. It was also quite roomy, for such a small vehicle.

Alex flinched when Fang barked, the wolf pup being right next to her ear and gently pushed the pup on the ground. She seemed nice enough, if not a little shy. I could also detect a hint of sadness about her. If on looked, you could almost see it.

"Alright, you're going to have to go into a crowded suburb, so I don't know how'll you'll hide this." I told her, dropping into the other seat right next to her. "Oh, I have a few tricks," she smiled secretly and flipped a few switches. The machine kicked on with a roar and soon settled into a quiet purring sound.

The ride was quiet and short. The only time either of us talked was getting or giving directions. When she got into the crowded areas, she turned the vehicle invisible, as well as me and her. It wasn't even awkward, but it felt natural. She had a type of personal air around her that just made anybody relax it felt like.

Fang sat in her lap the entire ride, barking at the birds and licking Alex's face every once in a while. She smiled and rubbed the pup's head every time. She looked like she already adored the wolf, and I had to admit, he was adorable.

Gramps's shop appeared below us and I quickly directed her down, to land on the roof of the shop. "It has a cloaking device on it, one I modified myself so it didn't drain the battery." She explained to me as we hopped out. I nodded and looked back at the Spector Speeder. You couldn't see it at all, which was really amazing actually. Fang sniffed and barked around it curiously, staring in confusion.

"Come on Fang!" Alex held out her arms and the wolf pup jumped in them, licking her face. "Down boy," she pushed his nose away from hers gently and smiled at the pup.

Gramps wasn't happy to see me, that's for sure. Fu Dog was passed out on the living room sofa, a newspaper over his face. Jake was standing in dragon form next to Gramps, trying to look intimidating. Alex rolled her eyes and directed her attention to Gramps. "Hello sir, you are head dragon I presume?" She asked him, smiling nervously. "Yes, and who are you?"

"I'm Alex Wolf sir, and I am half dragon, in a week." A blush worked it's way into her cheeks but her eyes stayed with Gramps. Gramps studied her, as well as Fang, who was standing at attention by her side. "And who is this little one?" Gramps asked, petting the wolf pup. "That is my wolf pup, Fang, sir." Alex didn't hesitate to answer.

"Where's your proof, young one?" In answer, Alex handed Gramps a paper of sorts that Gramps read intently. "Ah, I see," he folded it up and placed it in a fold of his robe. "Fu Dog!" The dog snorted and sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What's up Gramps?" Alex didn't seemed fazed by the talking dog, which I took as a good sign. "Come, we must call this into the counsel." Fu and Gramps left, disappearing behind a curtained doorway.

Alex relaxed and smiled at me. "So I guess that means he'll train me?" I nodded and smiled back at her. "Yo, new trainee? Double the time," Jake sighed, still in his dragon form. "I guess I need to find somewhere to sleep..." She trailed off, looking between the two of us. "I'll get you set up at my house," Jake sighed, reverting back to human form.

Alex smiled again and we all headed to Jake's house. I had a feeling that this summer was going to be interesting.

**So, what did y'all think? I know these are short, and I'm sorry about that, but I'm having a hard time writing this right now, due to school lol. So, review please, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, I promise :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So...no reviews, which is fine. I'm going to get this chapter written anyway bahaha. So, here we go.**

Alex's POV

Jake's house was a two story building in the middle of a neighborhood. Along the way, Adrian had explained to me he was staying here too. He shared a room with Jake, I'll be sharing one with Jake's little sister, Hayley.

"Yo! I'm home!" Jake yelled as loud as he could. A women with black hair and kind eyes walked into the living room soon after and offered Jake a smile. "Hello son, and Adrian." She nodded towards the other boy who smiled back at her. "Whose this?" I stepped up and shook her hand. "Alex Wolf ma'am."

"Polite young one ain't she?" A guy with brown hair going gray at the edges appeared behind Jake's mom. "Yes sir." I shook this guys hand too. "Mom, Dad, can she stay here too?" Both of his parents looked at each other before nodding. "Of course, let me show you to Hayley's room, and you can tell me all about why you'll be staying here."

Once we got upstairs, his mom got whisper quiet. "Tell me, are you like my son?" I nodded. "I will be in a week anyway ma'am." I told her. So she knows, but maybe the dad doesn't. "Please, don't mention any of this to Johnathan, he doesn't know about my family side being dragons'." I nodded and smiled. "My lips are sealed." I made the zip motion and threw away the fake key.

She smiled and led me downstairs and into the kitchen where dinner conversation soon began.

*Two weeks later*

"Put your back into it young one," Gramps yelled at me as I tried to balance on one clawed foot with two other dragons and a heavy box on my shoulders. It wasn't so hard, this training. I can honestly say I've done worse.

I staightened, being careful to not tip to either side. The strong muscles in my back twitched, telling me how unhappy they were having to hold up almost 1,000 pounds. My legs trembled a bit, threatening to give out.

"Alright, that is enough. Good job Alex." Gramps walked away as I hefted the box off my shoulders. "Great job girl!" Adrian slapped my hand in a high five and smiled at me. Over the past two weeks we'd become really great friends. Jake grumbled something and went to the front of the shop where I could see his two friends, Trixie and Spud.

"So, you're stronger than I thought a dragon whose only been like this a week would be." Adrian admitted as we sat down and ate some sandwiches. Mine was ham and mayo, I think Adrian went with a tuna sandwich. "Admittedly yea, but that's because of who I was before the transformation." Oops, I said too much. But I trusted him right? "Really? That's interesting." No questions, nothing. Man, he's really a nice guy, it seems like.

Jake walked back in, Trixie and Spud following him. "Hey Alex, Adrian," Trixie greeting. Spud was busy trying to balance something oddly shaped on his head. I stared at him with a mix of curiousity and worry swirling around in my head.

"Yo, Spud, knock that off!" Trixie grabbed the object and glared at the odd boy. I shook my head and took a sip out of my sprite. The taste burned the back of my throat in that sastisfy your thirst way. "So, Alex, what are you doing for the rest of the day?" Adrian asked me, his chip bag crinkling as he crumbled it up.

"I dunno, I was thinking of going to the Empire State Building." I shrugged and stood up, wiping crumbs off me. Adrian cocked his head to the side. "Alright, I'll join you," I looked up, surprised but shrugged and gathered my backpack. "Okay," we walked out the door, passed Gramps who was talking to an ogre and Fu Dog who was sleeping, once again.

The afternoon breeze washed over me as soon as we were out on the sidewalk. Fang barked and yipped at my feet excitedly. "Chill out little buddy." I laughed, rubbing his head lovingly. Fang barked and sat down, staring up at me with his beautiful eyes. "Good boy," I laughed. "You're so adorable Fang," Adrian bent down and picked up the young pup. Fang wriggled around and licked his face happily.

We set off walking at a nice, easy pace towards the Empire State Building. The cool air was great on my sweating skin. Surprising it wasn't hot as hell, then again, I am further up north, where it's always a little cooler. The sun, barely shining throught the skyscrapers, winked at me behind a tall building known as the Sears Tower.

People looked at Fang with digusted, twisted faces and I realized they thought he was a stray when we got to the entrance to a pet store. "Hang on, Fang needs something for people to know he's mine," I muttered as we walked in. The bell above the door chimed and a young lady with beautiful red hair came out of the back.

I wondered over to the collars and dog leashes and started showing various ones to Fang. I held up a bone one, and he quickly shook his head. "He doesn't like any of these," I sighed. "I have an idea, why don't I make one Fang?" Fang yipped and licked Adrian's face happily. "Okay, but we still need a collar and leash buddy." I told him, picking up a black set that had Fang licking my face as well.

"You know, not many people are able to understand their dogs as well as you seem able to." The shop-keeper popped up behind me, making me jump. "Well, I..." I lost my train of thought as I noticed her brown eyes had a distracting ring of red around the pupil. "It's not that hard, you just have to really love your dog and vice versa." I finished, looking away uneasily.

"Let me ring these up for you young one." She walked away, holding the collar and leash Fang had wanted. Fang had shrunk back against me, his neck hair standing up on end. Clearly, not even Fang liked this mysterious red-headed lady. "Here you go!" She handed me a back with the collar and leash. "But I didn't pay." Her mouth stretched into a smile. "Already paid for sweetheart, have a nice day." The lady waved as we left.

"Uh, did you get a look at her eyes?" Adrian asked me as we walked. "Yea..." I muttered, trailing off. "Yea, let's just get to the Empire State Building." I slipped the collar on Fang and clicked the leash on. "Okay." We started walking again, weaving in and out of the large crowds that were starting to gather.

The sun was just starting to dip by the time we stopped in front of the tall building. Security was locking up, and we stood there for a moment, watching all the other people leave. Eventually, people coming home from work turned into the night prowlers of the bars and honking horns. I looked over at Adrian and noticed the careful weariness shining brightly in his eyes. It really isn't safe to be out after dark, especially here.

"Wanna go see a movie?" Adrian asked as we flew. Fang was in my arms, looking down at the passing city with his tongue hanging out. "Yea, that sounds like a good idea." I smiled at him before swooping down and setting Fang in his little bed in my room. He curled up gratefully and fell asleep as we left the house once again.

Flying was comforting, and Gramps had been surprised when, after I changed for the first time, I had jumped off the building and started flying. He'd told me it'd taken Jake weeks to figure that one out. Adrian had figured that out within his first week of changing. I mean, it's not my fault I already have practice flying, due to my ghostly half, but I felt bad because Jake had gotten red with embarrasment.

The movie theater came into view five minutes after that, and we landed in the alley to change back. "Crap, I forgot my wallet." I muttered. "That's okay, I'll pay for you." Adrian pulled out a twenty dollar bill and smiled at me. "You don't have to, I can go get it real fast!" I scrambled to come up with a good excuse for him not to pay. "Nonsense, we're already here, let me pay." He was set in that stubborn state I get when I don't like an idea. "Fine..." I sighed. Couldn't be that bad right?

"Hi, two for Alex Cross." We agreed on the movie before walking up here of course. I'd been dying to see this ever since I'd heard it was going to be made into a movie. I really wish I could read the books first, but hey, beggers can't be choosers right? The ticket person asked for twelve dollars, and handed us our change and tickets. We headed inside, and approached the concession stand.

"Oh man, six for a large?" I muttered as we drew closer. "You mind if we share one? I wanna have enough money for a refill if needed." I nodded and smiled as he ordered a large Mr. Pibb. "Gimme," I grabbed the cup and took a long drink. "Ah, much better." I smiled at Adrian and he smiled back. "Let's go to the top," he pointed to the stairs and took the drink as we started to climb.

The movie was packed with teenagers talking excitedly until it started. We got seats close enough to the front that we weren't looking down to see it. I leaned back, my feet kicked up on the seat in front of me and watched the previews. Our Mr. Pibb sat in between us. I stole it often, sipping it quietly.

The movie ended with me on the edge of my seat. When the credits started, I actually sighed. "I loved that movie!" I commented as we left. "Yea, that was amazing!" Adrian agreed, handing me the Pibb. "I can't wait till the next ones!" We both headed for the alley and stopped short when we noticed a man standing in the middle of the security light.

He had slicked back brown hair and hazel eyes. Upon closer look, I noticed a ring of red around his pupil. _Just like the girl in the pet shop,_ I thought, chills running down my spine. He smiled, canines extended slightly. They curved to a sharp point. "Um, what the hell?" I blurted. I covered my mouth, mortified as the guy took a step towards me.

"Alex, we gotta go!" Adrian yelled as blue fire surrounded him and he shifted into his dragon form. I nodded and did the exact same thing, only, a silver fire instead of blue. We took off just as the guy lunged, his teeth cracking together and a weird, almost growling noise was coming from him. I looked back to watch the guy melt into the shadows. _Gotta report this to Gramps, _I thought as we flew, shaking from the aftershock of running into what ever that guy was.

**Whoo! Kinda sorta introduced the evil people in this lol. Y'all have a nice night, I'm heading to Spearman tomorrow for a Cross Country meet, it's going to be amazing :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, sooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! Anyway...here's the sixth chapter to Finding Myself. **

Alex's POV

Gramps waited patiently as we recounted the two encounters. Fu Dog had long lost interest and Jake was asleep in his bed back at the house. I was shaking from where I stood as Adrian took up the story. I blew silver fire into my hands, trying to warm them.

"So, you're telling me strange people with fangs are attacking the city?" Gramps summed up. I nodded, just then realizing how crazy that sounded. Gramps broke out in great whooping laughs that woke Fu Dog up. "What's going on?" The lazy animal guardian asked, padding over to us. "Adrian and Alex are reporting a regular vampire attack." Gramps composed himself.

"Regular? So, red rings around the pupil is regular for a vamp?" Adrian asked, confused. "You know vamps?" I asked him. "Um...yea, met one a time or two..." He answered back, looking uncomfortable. "All the ones I've ever read about had completely golden or red eyes." I decided to ask him later what exactly he meant. "Read about?" I nodded sheepishly. "One of my mom's favorite activities was reading up about paranormal, everything from ghost to werewolves." I explained.

Gramps nodded at this and pulled down an ancient book from the book case. "These are stigori (**an: I dunno if this is how they spell it, but we're going with it**). They feed on the blood of dragon's." The picture that showed in from of us was one of an odd-colored man with fangs. It was chasing after a yellow dragon and caught up pretty easily. "But can they survive on the blood of a human?" Adrian asked uneasily. "Human? It was feeding?" Gramps was surprised by this. I nodded, watching the hologram.

"Well, I've never known vamps to do that." Fu Dog commented. "I have, everyone I've met drank human blood." Adrian replied. "The ones I've read about have done that, but some prefer animal blood, or other vamps." I muttered. Adrian shot me a look and I shrugged. "Seems to me like we have several different types of vamps here." Fu muttered as he replaced the book Gramps had gotten out.

"I never thought there were any besides what lived in Morganville." Adrian murmured, so low I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who heard. Of course, that might've been because of my advanced hearing, but still. "Vamps live in Morganville?" I hissed under my breath. Adrian shot me a surprised look and nodded sadly. "Well, just another place to mark down." I muttered quietly. Adrian game me a curious look but said nothing.

"Well, this is a mystery to be solved when we are better rested." Gramps said wisely, moving off into the back of the shop. I looked at Adrian and shrugged. "Guess we better get back to the Longs' before they realize we're gone." Adrian suggested, changing into his dragon form. I nodded and followed suit. Pretty soon we were in the air, flying towards the house. I landed in Hailey's room and yawned.

I could hear Adrian moving in Jake's room across the hall. He was muttering to himself, something about how mad the vamps would be if they were to find something out. Instead of laying down like I probably should've, I went out into the hall and knocked lightly on Jake's door before ghosting down the stairs into the kitchen. Most of the time, when I couldn't sleep, Adrian and me would go down into the kitchen and make hot chocolate. He let me talk out what I was feeling and even shared some of his own problems at times. So, that's how I could tell him I couldn't sleep.

He was down not two minutes later, smiling sadly at me. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked as soon as he was sure we were alone. "Not really, no." I muttered as I layed my head on the table. "It doesn't make any sense Adrian, it just doesn't." He was quiet a moment, standing across the table. "No, it doesn't." He agreed. "I mean, what in the world would something like...that thing...be in New York? I refuse to call it a vamp, because I think it's more...but what?" I mused out loud, rubbing at my eyes.

"I dunno, I've never heard of such a thing though. Maybe a new breed of vamp?" Adrian replied, taking out the chair and sitting down. "Maybe," I agreed. "It would be best, I think, if you can get your mind off of it." He smiled across the table and took one of my hands. "Wanna hear about Morganville?" I thought about it. "Are you sure? I mean, I heard you muttering about how the vamps will punish you..." I trailed off, not wanting to continue. "Hell, they can live, after all, you obviously already believe in stuff like that, and good at keeping secrets." His eyes glinted mischeviously. "Oh, alright." I smiled and waited.

"In Morganville, nothing is what people think. Sure, we have a college, a school, normal people getting off to work. But under the surface, vamps rule the town. You never wanna get mixed in with this group, they are ruthless and cruel. A while back, my friend Shane had something terrible happen to his family. His sister was killed in a fire lit by the mayor's daughter. They moved away. And when you leave, they wipe your memory, supposed to be permanent, sometimes it's not. Shane's mom started remembering, since she couldn't forget her baby girl, and that opened up the memories. She would talk hysterically to Shane about remembering, and ended up dead in a bathtub one day. Shane found her, and he and his dad remembered. Her death was covered as a suicide, but they both know it was the vamps. I dunno where they are now, rallying troops I guess, but it wasn't good. It's a dangerous little town."

"Wow...never knew there was such a town." I muttered after a moment. "Yea, and I grew up there..." Adrian shrugged. "Yea...the little town I live in now is terrible, almost as bad as your vamp problem." I laughed, thinking back to Amity Park. "Really? Tell me about it?" He gave me puppy dog eyes until I smiled and nodded.

"Amity Park is home to ghost. Everyday, at least two ghost are attacking. I would be surprised if you hadn't heard about it yet, since it's been named America's most haunted city. Anyway, I guess the reason we haven't died from all the attacks is because of our two hometown heroes, Danny Phantom and Echo. They take care of the ghost and make sure we're safe at all times. Phantom is more known, since Echo just appeared a couple years ago, but each one plays key roles. Phantom controls ice in way, while Echo is more of a fire core. She's cool, Echo, I love watching her battles. But, that's besides the point. Both of them are barely older than we are, if not just a bit older."

Adrian thought about that with a small smile. "My friend Erika says she visited Amity Park once, met Echo and Phantom, I think she even mentioned an Alex." He smiled. "Erika Stars?" I asked, cocking my head slightly to the side. "Well, she's Erika Glass now, but yea." Adrian pointed out. So, Erika never went home, and found her brother. "Wow, that's great. She asked me if it was easy to get adopted once." I mused. "Really? She's an odd one, but a ton of fun to be around." Adrian laughed. "Yea, she is fun to be around," I agreed.

We sat like that until the early grey of dawn seeped into the windows. As much as I hated the idea, I knew we had to go to sleep, Gramps had us on night call later tonight, and it would be good to have some sleep. We snuck back into the room's and fell into a deep, well-needed sleep.

**Eh? In my opinion, this is an okay chapter, could be better, but hey, I got it done right :D Review please! I wanna know what y'all think ;)**


End file.
